The invention concerns an ejection device for a movable furniture part, in particular a door or drawer, comprising an ejector movable between a first position and a second position for ejecting the movable furniture part, a drive train having an electric drive unit for driving the ejector and a transmission arranged between the drive unit and the ejector and having a drive output acting on the ejector, and a control or regulating device for controlling or regulating the drive unit.
Electrically driven ejection devices are already known. For example, AT 007 158 U1 describes an ejector for a movable furniture part, wherein the drive unit can be triggered by applying a pulling force and/or a pushing force to the ejection device. In a specific embodiment in which the ejector includes two parts which are arranged telescopically one within the other, the movement of the movable furniture part away from the ejector can be detected after the termination of the ejection operation and the retraction process of the ejector can be triggered as a reaction thereto. A disadvantage in that respect is that the force storage means required for that detection is disposed in the ejection push rod itself, whereby detectability is dependent on the form of the ejection push rod.
WO 2006/017864 A1 concerns an ejection device for a movable furniture part, wherein a first roller is arranged at the free lever end and a second roller is arranged at a spacing from the free lever end. In an embodiment described therein, the pivotably mounted lever comprises two lever parts which can be prestressed relative to each other by a spring, and the position of one of those lever parts can be detected. In this case, that spring is provided after the drive output of the transmission and is thus a component of the actual ejector whereby in this case also detectability of unloading of the force storage means presupposes a given form for the ejector.